Unexpected Turns
by RandILLBFF
Summary: Jane and Maura are married, and now it's them against the world. Then, Maura confesses something to Jane and then their lives take an unexpected turn. It's never "are they rizzles, or aren't they" it's "here's what rizzles could be..."


Four years ago, Detective Jane Rizzoli had met Doctor Maura Isles, and yesterday, was the day they'd been married. To some people, it was a big deal. Angela cried, and Constance attended. Jane's friends were bewildered, but happy nonetheless. To them though, it was only natural. They'd been through the craziness of dating men, and the jealousy. It was all overcome, so to speak. They'd done it, and now, neither of then would be alone in the world anymore. At ages 33 and 34, the two had what either of them wanted. A detective and a doctor, they faced the world alone, together.

They were laying on the couch, one person on each end, and their legs intertwined. They had two weeks off from then on, for honeymoon time. Only, nothing had been planned yet. It was a little nerve wrecking for them both, but it was new. So why not try and be spontaneous?

"It's 11 o'clock Maur, why don't we actually do something?" Jane's tone matched that of when she complained.

"But we have our lives to do things Jane. This one day. One day to not have to be anything. Please?" Maura responded.

Jane surrendered, as she felt a serious tone in Maura's voice. "Honey, it seems like your mind is racing, and you look tense."

"You know me, so well." Maura looked into Jane's eyes, and she saw a woman who would do anything for her. A woman who would run across the world just to make her happy. She saw her sense of comfort, and safety. She saw her life companion. The one people only dream about, in the movies. That's when she knew, that she had to tell her wife. She promised herself, she'd tell her husband, and well, she knew she'd never have one, after she'd met Jane. She took a big step forward.

"What is it, Maur?" Jane said, tenderly.

"I never thought I'd say this to another human being." Maura began. "I was in my senior year of high, and I was by myself in europe just figuring myself out and I thought that being happy meant dating so I started dating this man named Russell and-"

"Woah, racey." Jane joked. "I'm sorry. No, please don't cry. Babe. Come here." Jane opened her arms to Maura who got up and clung on to her. She needed Jane's embrace, if she was going to finish. Jane was terrified. Of what, she wasn't sure. Jane Rizzoli wasn't scared of anything. Unless, it had to do with her family's well being.

"I can't say it Jane." Maura cried out. Jane rubbed circles on her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey. It's me. I won't judge you, or push you away. I'll love you no matter what, I promise." Jane said, almost in a whisper.

"I got pregnant Jane. Okay? I got pregnant and then Russell then left, claiming to never have met me, and I well I had the child, here before starting school again." Maura said, then burying her face in Jane's chest. "I promised right then, that I would only tell my husband, should the time come."

"Oh my god... I'm touched you felt comfortable enough to tell me. But, why now?" Jane was trying to think of hundreds of ways to respond correctly.

"Because, I... She'd be 13 now. I want to know where she is. Who she is." Maura stated.

"Was it an open adoption? She's 13, honey." Jane wondered, about the logistics, and legality. She was in shock, and well, this was not how she planned on spending her honeymoon. She was fine with it, though.

"It was, but I never looked into seeing her. I just, it was never convenient." Maura said. Jane wiped her tears with her sleeve.

She pulled her wife in closer. "Then we find her. Okay? Is that what you want?" Maura nodded.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

The two return from a two weeks on Europe. They had decided that, searching, and all that would come after their honeymoon. They had just entered their house when their home phone rang. On the loud speaker, Korsak's voice came on. _Hey Jane. It's Korsak. I know you're officially on honeymoon but I really need to talk to you. I'm sorry to bother you, but it's imp-_ "Yes, Korsak?" Jane had picked up the phone, after Maura nodded to her.

"I wouldn't normally do this it's just."

"Out with it, please. I'm a little busy."

"Are you aware that uh Dr. Isles has a child, Jane?"

Jane ducked out of ear shot from Maura, and then responded. "Yeah, in fact she told me just before we left. How did you find out. She's not dead is she?"

"She's not dead. Look, can you both come down here please? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Give us half an hour, okay?"

"Sure thing" He hung up. Jane sighed, then went back into the living room. She looked at Maura, and prayed, things would be okay.

"Babe. We need to go in. Something urgant came up." Jane said, sitting back down.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"We'll find out there." Jane said. Maura sensed that she shouldn't continue asking, and that trusting Jane was the best thing she could do. So, she did.

The two entered the BPD about half an out later. They headed up to the bullpen and were immediately greeted by Frost and Korsak. "I think we need to go somewhere else to talk." Korsak lead them all to a separate room. They all sat down.

"The reason you guys were called in..." Frost began, staring at Jane, not daring to look and Maura. "Is that in our latest case, the vic had a kid. A thirteen year old, in fact-"

"Oh no." Jane said out loud, looking to Maura, who was already looking at her. She knew. They both knew. But they didn't want to face it.

"Is it her?" Maura asked. "Is it my daughter?"

"Yes. Dr. Isles. According to Linda Gordon's will, you are to be the legal guardian of her daughter, Sierra." Korsak spoke up.

Jane turnned to her wife. "That's a little more than you bargained for, Maur."

Maura smiled. "Yeah, it is. Too much, I think."

"No. Not for the both of us. Plus, there's no choice. Well-" Jane said.

"I know how it works, Jane. Either she goes up for adoption, or we take her in." Maura said, clutching Jane's hand.

"Do you need time to talk this over?" Frost asked Jane, who turned to her wife.

"Maur. I'll do this. With you. I'll be anything, and anyone you need. I'm more than happy to do this. It's up to you." Jane said.

"Sergeant Korsak? Does she have an opinion?" Maura asked.

"We haven't asked. We waited for you two." He responded.

"Babe? Do you want to meet her?" Jane asked, catching eyes with Korsak, asking for permission. Maura nodded.

"She's here, right now even. Jane?" Korsak gave Jane permission to take Maura to Sierra, so the two got up and headed towards where they have kids of Sierra'a age.

The couple was standing outside of the door, and Maura turned to Jane. "Jane."

"Do you want to go in alone?" Maura shook her head. "Do you want me to come with you?" Maura shook her head.

"Can you go in first?" Maura spoke up. Jane nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that." Jane pulled her in, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Everything will be okay. I love you babe." Jane said, before entering the room. It was like seeing a little Maura. She then remembered to maintain her professional way of being. "Sierra?" The thirteen year old nodded. "Can I speak to you for a minute? My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"Sierra Gordon." She held her hand out. Jane shook it, and sat.

"How are you doing?" Jane asked.

"I'm okay."

"Good."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"You know you were adopted, right?"

"Yes. Of course. My mom said that my birth mom gave me to her because she couldn't have a baby, and she _really _wanted one."

"Have you ever wondered what your birth mom was like?"

"Yes. She has to be nice though. She was generous enough to give me to Mommy. I miss mommy."

"I'm so sorry, Sierra for your loss. It's never fun losing somebody."

"No."

"What if I told you, your birth mom wanted to meet you?"

"Then I'd want to give you a hug."

"So yes?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure, sure?"

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is she nice, like I think?"

"Even more."

"I want to meet her."

"Sierra Gordon, meet Doctor Maura Isles, your birth mom." Just then, Maura opened the door, and Jane was up immediately, to walk with her into the room. Sierra was standing up too. She immediately wrapped her arms around Maura, who had tears in her eyes.

"Mommy said that I'd have to be eighteen to see you." Sierra said, looking up at Maura. "Don't be sad... Maura."

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm just so happy to meet you." Maura said. Jane rubbed her back.

"Me too. Mommy said that you were nice. And you seem nice." Sierra sat down again, as did Jane and Maura.

"Sierra, honey. Can I call you that?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, that's what family can call each other." Sierra panicked. "I mean, if you count birth kids."

"That's why we're here, Sierra." Jane said. "Your mommy can't take care of you anymore."

"So my real mom is just mom now?" Sierra said.

"Well, yes. Legally, Maura here is now your legal guardian. And since we are married, I am too." Jane said, hoping for things to go well, as they had been already.

"Yes. I need somewhere to go, don't I? I don't want to go to some stranger's house." Sierra said. "It's going to take some getting used to, and suff but, uh yeah. I'll be your daughter."

Maura cried and Jane wiped her tears. "I'm sorry. This is just overwhelming." Maura said.

"Hell yeah it is..." Sierra said, and Jane looked to her. "Sorry... heck..."

"Well, then in that case, Sierra Gordon, welcome to the Rizzoli-Isles family." Jane said, holding Maura's hand.

"Thank you. Also, I'm totally cool with you two being gay. I don't want that to be awkward later." Sirra said.

The couple laughed. It wasn't how they expected married life to be, but there was no going back now. They had to figure it out, because they had not choice. And maybe, just maybe, Sierra was the best thing to happen to them. It was all up to them. Maybe they'd never been so scared in their life, but it was together. No matter what.

* * *

**Let me know how this went over, and if I should turn this into something more. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
